The Teenagers
by alprimaayrafansha
Summary: Kenakalan anak remaja jaman sekarang? #summary macam apa ini # a HaeHyuk Fanfic, Enjoy :'D


_**Hallo hai semuanya :'D**_

_**Setelah sekian lama (?) terisolasi dari jaringan internet, akhirnya Prima bisa update sesuatu lagi kkk :'p**_

_**Kali ini bawa fic gaje dan nyeleneh, masih dengan HaeHyuk sebagai castnya tentunya :')**_

_**Yang gaje dan aneh ficnya yah, terutama Prima /.\, bukan castnya u,u**_

* * *

Yup!

This is it!

Yaoi!

HaeHyuk!

NC!

Typo!

Gaje XD

Feel free to read!

Feel free to review!

* * *

**Title : The Teenagers**

**Length : Oneshoot / Completed**

**Genre : YAOI! Romance, Smutt**

**Rated : M **

**Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

**Summary: **_Kenakalan anak remaja jaman sekarang? #summary macam apa ini ~_~_

**A/N :** **Just a fiction! OOC! **

* * *

**.::The Teenagers::.**

* * *

"Hae~eumhh~"

"Sedikit terlambat pulang sekolah tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tapi~eunghh! Hae-hhh!"

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyukkie. Sebentar saja. Aku janji akan mengantarkanmu pulang setelah ini, eum?"

"Hae~ Aahhh~"

Hyukjae tak dapat mengelak lagi saat Donghae terus merajuk dan memaksa menanggalkan pakaiannya. Sekuat apapun Hyukjae melawan, pada akhirnya pasti Donghae yang akan menang, karena Hyukjae tahu, tak ada satu hal pun yang dapat menghentikan keinginan pemuda tampan itu.

Pasrah dengan segala usaha penolakannya, akhirnya Hyukjae menyerah. Meski saat ini ia begitu enggan untuk melakukan hubungan seks dengan Donghae, tapi demi rasa cintanya yang teramat besar untuk sang kekasih, maka mau tak mau, Hyukjae menyanggupi untuk menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya pada sang pemuda belahan jiwanya.

Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi risih sekali rasanya jika harus melakukan hubungan seks di ruang sempit bernama mobil seperti ini. Terlebih saat ini mereka sedang berada di sudut taman yang memang terbilang cukup sepi. Meski dapat dipastikan tak ada orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar tempat itu, tetap saja, rasanya tidak bebas dan tidak nyaman untuk bersenggama di tempat umum seperti ini. Tapi kembali lagi pada keinginan sang pemuda tampan. Hyukjae ingat, hanya sebentar saja. Mungkin setelah mencapai orgasme di dalam tubuhnya, Donghae akan menyudahi aktivitas percintaan mereka.

Memposisikan diri di kursi belakang mobil, keduanya kini memulai foreplay sebelum menuju kegiatan inti. Hyukjae duduk di kursi mobil sementara Donghae duduk di pangkuan Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang sesungguhnya tengah enggan untuk melakukan seks karena sudah lelah akibat kegiatan sekolah hari ini pun memilih lebih pasif dan menerima segala apapun yang Donghae lakukan kepadanya.

Seperti detik ini, pemuda tampan itu tengah begitu gencar melucuti kancing kemeja Hyukjae sembari memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan di sekitar dada dan pundaknya, namun Hyukjae sendiri hanya diam sembari mendesah dengan sesekali meremas rambut Donghae sebagai rasa pelampiasannya. Donghae mengerti, Hyukjae sedang tidak bergairah saat ini, namun ia bersyukur, kekasihnya itu tetap mau melayaninya meski sedang tidak sedang mendapat mood yang baik.

Sentuhan tangan Donghae yang kini mulai menjalari punggung sempit Hyukjae pun mulai membuat pemuda cantik itu gelisah. Tubuh ramping berbentuk S line itu menggeliat tak nyaman dengan mata terpejam dan mulut terbuka mendesahkan nama sang pemuda tampan. Di sela kecupannya pada leher putih Hyukjae, Donghae pun tersenyum kecil. Menyadari jika sang kekasih kini mulai membutuhkan sentuhan lebih dari dirinya.

Usai menanggalkan kemeja seragam Hyukjae, kini Donghae beralih pada celana seragam Hyukjae. Sembari terus mengecup cherry merah sang pemuda cantik, tangan kanannya berusaha menerobos sela zipper celana Hyukjae yang telah ia buka beberapa detik lalu. Merasakan tangan Donghae mulai memasuki selubung hangatnya, Hyukjae pun mengerang pelan diiringi menetesnya cairan precum sebagai hasil dari tindakan Donghae pada tubuh kecilnya. Wajah pemuda cantik itu kini memerah disertai dengan keringat yang mulai menetes di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hae~hhh now~"

"I know, Baby~"

"Akhh! Eungghhh! Hae~hhh!"

Tubuh Hyukjae sedikit mengejang saat merasakan jemari panjang Donghae memasuki selubung hangatnya. Gerakan pelan yang perlahan berubah cepat dan kasar itu membuat Hyukjae mulai tak bisa mengendalikan aliran napasnya. Desahannya kian terdengar intens saat jari terpanjang Donghae mampu meraih titik terdalamnya. Dengan satu sentakan kuat, tubuh Hyukjae kembali mengejang dengan mata terpejam dan mulut terbuka lebar. Mendesahkan nama Donghae di sela tercapainya orgasme pertamanya.

"Sekarang, Hae~ aku ingin segera pulang~"

Dengan nada lemah tak bertenaga, Hyukjae mengucapkan keinginannya. Yang dibalas dengan senyum sendu oleh sang pemuda tampan. Donghae mengerti jika Hyukjae benar-benar sedang lelah hari ini. Dengan lembut, Donghae pun memulai permainan inti mereka sebagai jawaban iya atas permintaan Hyukjae barusan.

"Ride me, Baby~"

Donghae pun memutar keadaan hingga kini ia duduk di kursi mobil sementara Hyukjae duduk di pangkuannya. Hyukjae yang sudah setengah naked dengan hanya mengenakan seragam sekolahnya sebatas lutut saja kini mulai melepas ikat pinggang Donghae. Menurunkan sedikit celana sang kekasih hingga cukup untuk memperlihatkan kesejatian Donghae yang tak lagi dalam keadaan normal pada umumnya. Sebelum memutuskan untuk melayani Donghae dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya, Hyukjae merendahkan tubuhnya sejenak hingga wajahnya kini berhadapan dengan organ bawah sang kekasih. Perlahan-lahan mengulum kesejatian Donghae untuk sekedar melumasinya agar lebih mudah saat melakukan penetrasi nanti.

Merasakan kehangatan yang menyelubungi kejantanannya, Donghae pun perlahan memejamkan matanya sembari mengerang pelan. Mendesahkan rasa nikmatnya akibat perlakuan Hyukjae yang begitu memanjakannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, gerakan cepat Hyukjae dalam mengoral milik Donghae membuat sang pemuda tampan melenguh panjang menyemburkan cairan pekatnya. Yang dirasa cukup bagi Hyukjae untuk mempermudah jalan penetrasi bagi Donghae ke dalam selubung hangatnya.

"Hanya sekali, Hae. Dan kau harus mengantarkanku untuk pulang, segera. Eomma pasti sudah mencariku."

"Eum, aku janji~"

Donghae pun tersenyum lalu meraih kepala Hyukjae dan mengecup lembut cherry merahnya. Dua tangan besarnya kemudian beralih pada pinggang ramping Hyukjae untuk membantu sang pemuda cantik menerima 'pemberiannya'. Hyukjae pun menumpukan dua tangan kecilnya pada bahu kokoh Donghae, lantas merapatkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk mereka berdua.

"Eunghh~Hae~ahhhhh~"

"Relax, Baby."

"Aahhhh~sakit, Hae~hhh~"

"Harusnya kau sudah terbiasa, Hyukkie~"

"Akkkhhh!"

Dengan sekali hentakan kuat, Donghae berhasil memasuki Hyukjae sepenuhnya. Kini kesejatiannya telah tenggelam sempurna dalam selubung hangat Hyukjae. Donghae tahu, meski telah biasa melakukan hubungan seks seperti ini, tapi bagi Hyukjae sebagai penerima, pasti rasa perih dan sakit itu tetap ada. Donghae mengerti, karena itu, untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit sang kekasih, Donghae kembali meraih wajah Hyukjae lantas mengecup dalam cherry merahnya. Melumatnya dengan lembut dan perlahan-lahan mulai menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya hingga membuat Hyukjae mengerang pelan.

"Eummhh~ahhh"

"Easy, Baby~"

"Nghhh~Hae~hhh"

Hyukjae mencengkeran erat bahu Donghae saat dirasanya selubung hangatnya terasa sesak dan penuh oleh kesejatian milik Donghae. Matanya terpejam rapat dan bibirnya terus mengerang mendesahkan kenikmatan. Di sela lumatan yang diberikannya, Donghae menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menahan pinggang Hyukjae sementara satu tangannya yang lain menekan tengkuk Hyukjae. Memperdalam ciuman mereka seraya membantu Hyukjae untuk bergerak naik turun di atas tubuhnya. Desahan dan erangan pun tak lagi terhindarkan. Mobil hitam milik Donghae itu bergerak samar seiring dengan semakin liarnya permainan cepat Donghae serta Hyukjae. Hingga beberapa menit berselang, tubuh Hyukjae mengejang hebat dengan kepalanya yang mendongak ke atas. Perutnya serasa terpelintir saat cairan hangat keluar dari alat vital miliknya. Lelehan putih nan pekat itu pun membuncah membasahi dada Donghae. Membuat Donghae semakin gencar membantu Hyukjae menggerakkan tubuh diatas miliknya karena ia belum mencapai orgasmenya di dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

"Hae~hh~ahhh eumhhh!"

"I know, Baby~"

Donghae turut bergerak untuk membantu dirinya sendiri mencapai orgasmenya. Sementara Hyukjae terus mempertahankan gerakannya demi membuat Donghae segera mendapat puncak nikmatnya. Gerakan liar keduanya pun akhirnya membuat Donghae mampu menyentuh titik nikmat Hyukjae yang membuat selubung hangat Hyukjae menyempit dan mengapit erat kesejatian Donghae.. Membuat pemuda tampan itu melenguh panjang menuntaskan hasrat seksnya.

"Ooohh! Shit~hhh~"

Drrttt! Dddrrttt! Drrrtttt!

"Hae~hhhh~"

"Abaikan~hh saja~hhhh~"

Masih mencoba mengatur napasnya, Donghae tersenyum sembari menatap lembut Hyukjae. Sesaat kemudian ia meraih wajah Hyukjae lantas mengecup bibirnya dalam. Hyukjae pun membalasnya. Membuat Donghae memperdalam ciumannya.

Drrttt! Dddrrttt! Drrrtttt!

Suara getar ponsel milik Hyukjae kembali terdengar berdering kencang. Membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae mau tak mau menyudahi ciuman mereka. Menatap Donghae sembari tersenyum kecil, Hyukjae pun memutar tubuhnya untuk menggapai ponsel miliknya yang berada di dasboard mobil. Membuat kesejatian Donghae yang masih tertanam dalam tubuhnya terpelintir pelan dan membuat Donghae mengerang tertahan.

"Ohhh! Hyukk~"

"Ssshhtt~"

Hyukjae tersenyum jahil sebelum akhirnya menerima panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Mengabaikan Donghae dan lebih fokus pada ponsel canggihnya. Mencoba membersihkan tenggorokannya -untuk memperjelas suaranya-, Hyukjae pun menyapa seseorang yang mulai berceloteh di seberang telepon sana. Lagi-lagi tak mempedulikan Donghae yang kini hanya bisa menggeleng pelan karena melihat mood Hyukjae yang nampaknya sudah kembali.

_"Hyukkie, kenapa kau pulang terlambat, Chagi? Apa ada jam tambahan di sekolah, eum?"_

"Anniya, Eomma. Mianhae, aku belum sempat mengabari Eomma. Hari ini aku belajar bersama dengan Donghae. Dia mengajariku untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahku."

_"Ah, begitu ya? Gwaenchana, Chagi. Setidaknya kau akan baik-baik saja selama bersama dengan Donghae. Baiklah, sepertinya Eomma mengganggumu. Lanjutkan tugas belajarmu, Chagi. Cepat pulang, ne?"_

"Eum, aku akan segera pulang, Eomma. Aku sayang Eomma."

Flip!

Hyukjae mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan sang ibu. Ia pun kembali meletakkan ponsel miliknya ke atas dashboard mobil Donghae, yang lagi-lagi membuat Donghae harus mengerang pelan. Hyukjae terkekeh geli mendapati wajah tampan itu memerah dan mulai berkeringat kembali. Ia tahu, sepertinya Donghae mulai terangsang lagi.

"Tidak, Hae. Kau janji akan mengantarku pulang setelah ini. Ayo berbenah. Eomma pasti sudah sangat ingin bertemu denganku."

Dengan mudahnya, Hyukjae beranjak dari atas tubuh Donghae. Melepas kesejatian Donghae yang tadi masih bersarang di dalam selubung hangatnya. Bisa ia lihat 'pusaka' milik kekasihnya itu masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Yang membuatnya terkekeh geli dan justru memakai kembali seragam miliknya.

"Ayo pulang~"

Hyukjae melompat ke kursi depan. Merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan setelah bercinta dengan Donghae. Donghae pun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya mendapati tingkah menggemaskan sang kekasih di depan sana. Yah, Hyukjae-nya telah kembali. Hyukkie-nya telah kembali menjadi Hyukjae yang imut dan hiperaktif.

"Hyukkie~"

"Eum?"

"Apa yang akan Eomma-mu lakukan jika tahu putranya tak lagi sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya?"

"Eum, entahlah. Kurasa kau sudah mendapat bayangannya. Dan sebaiknya, eomma tidak perlu tahu."

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil setelah selesai memasang kancing kemejanya. Sementara Donghae ikut tersenyum dan kembali duduk di kursi kemudi setelah selesai merapikan penampilannya. Menyadari apa yang harus dilakukannya, Donghae pun segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya lantas melajukan mobil sport hitam itu menuju rumah Hyukjae. Mengantar sang kekasih pulang sesuai dengan janjinya.

"Hyukkie~"

"Eum?"

"Kotoran apa ini?"

Hyukjae melangkah pelan mendekati sang eomma yang tengah berada di depan mesin cuci. Diamatinya celana seragamnya yang sedikit ternoda oleh cairan pekat berwarna putih. Hyukjae pun menggigit bibir bawahnya lantas tersenyum bodoh. Mencoba berkilah membohongi sang eomma.

"Itu,,noda susu Eomma."

"Benarkah?"

"Eum.."

Eomma Hyukjae nampak tak percaya dengan penjelasan Hyukjae barusan. Susu tak pernah sekental itu dan tak berbau seperti..

"Ini bau sperma, Hyukkie~"

"Eoh?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Eungg..Eomma~"

Hyukjae menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Habis sudah, ketahuankah apa yang dilakukannya dengan Donghae tempo hari?

"Aigoo, anak Eomma sudah besar eoh?"

"Eum?"

"Masturbasi? Itu yang kau lakukan?"

"Eum..um.."

Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk pelan seraya menghela napas lega. Syukurlah, eomma-nya tak berpikiran yang macam-macam. Dengan begitu, maka ia tak perlu mencari alasan lain atau bahkan membeberkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya, terutama dengan Donghae.

* * *

**FIN!**

* * *

**.::The Teenagers::.**

* * *

Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Berakhir dengan gajenya ~_~

Sekian dulu deh hehehe :'D

Kita sambung lain kali ne hehehehehe :'D

Annyeong!


End file.
